User talk:Xanderen
Season Seven credits At the moment, there are two templates for Season Seven credits, so I have moved the one majoritively in use onto all articles; Template:Season Seven credits is currently in use and Template:Season Seven Credits appears on no articles, therefore I have tagged it as a candidate for deletion. Kind regards, — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 02:35, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Catgories Wait, what's going on with categories? http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:MedusaandPoseiden#.22Characters_from.22_categories --The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) :The major overhaul which User:Thaenys proposed back in April, and which you agreed was necessary... Categories don't work like normal articles - they can't be renamed or "updated" this was explained to you... the vast majority of the Characters categories have already been deleted and replaced. This has been in progress for the past four months, and myself, Shaneymike, SSMcS, and several other regular users who helped have all been under the impression that you were on board with this. - :Blast, I remember every few weeks only to have to work on news again. Well, if nothing else, I really want "Characters" and not "Individuals"...but we'll clean that up after Season 7...Nevermind on the rest.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:04, July 23, 2017 (UTC) Renaming an image Hi, Xanderen! I've started uploading some images from the third episode of season 1, and I forgot to rename one photo with Varys. I'm really sorry. The tags and the HBO template were added 'though. Seilare • talk :Thanks for letting me know, and no worries. :-) 06:53, July 26, 2017 (UTC) C-o-u-l-d y-o-u a-d-d t-h-e s-p-o-i-l-s o-f w-a-r t-o t-h-e e-p-i-s-o-d-e c-a-t-e-g-o-r-y p-a-g-e T-h-a-n-k-s. I w-o-u-l-d h-a-v-e a-d-d-e-d a t-i-t-l-e b-u-t i-t i-s a-p-p-a-r-e-n-t-l-y d-i-s-a-l-l-o-w-e-d MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:37, July 26, 2017 (UTC) E-p-i-s-o-d-e-s C-o-u-l-d y-o-u c-h-a-n-g-e t-h-e p-r-o-t-e--c-t--i-o-n l-e-v-e-l f-o-r t-h-e e-p-i-s-o-d-e c-a-t-e-g-o-r-y? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:34, July 27, 2017 (UTC) o-r a-d-d t-h-e S-p-o-i-l-s o-f W-a-r t-o t-h-e l-i-s-t a-t t-h-e t-o-p o-f t-h-e p-a-g-e. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 08:38, July 27, 2017 (UTC) C-a-t-e-l-y-n S-t-a-r-k A-l-s-o, c-o-u-l-d y-o-u p-o-s-s-i-b-l-y u-p-d-a-t-e C-a-t-e-l-y-n S-t-a-r-k-'-s m-e-n-t-i-o-n i-n D-r-a-g-o-n-s-t-o-n-e t-o h-e-r b-i-o-g-r-a-p-h-y? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) J-o-n a-n-d C-e-r-s-e-i A-n-d u-p-d-a-t-e t-h-e e-v-e-n-t-s o-f S-t-o-r-m-b-o-r-n t-o J-o-n a-n-d C-e-r-s-e-i-'-s b-i-o-g-r-a-p-h-i-e-s?MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 09:12, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :We need to find a solution to this problem of yours... have you contacted technical support yet? - 09:20, July 27, 2017 (UTC) :S-a-m-e p-r-o-b-l-e-m h-e-r-e. :Khalkovarro (talk) 11:28, July 27, 2017 (UTC)Khalkovarro A-n-d t-h-e f-a-c-t t-h-a-t C-e-r-s-e-i h-a-s 55 a-p-p-e-a-r-a-n-c-e-s n-o-w, n-o-t 52. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 10:07, July 27, 2017 (UTC) A-n-d J-o-n 52. MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 10:10, July 27, 2017 (UTC) Euron Greyjoy's sigil Are you sure the draken on Euron's shield is meant to be gray? --CrappyScrap (talk) 12:40, July 31, 2017 (UTC) "Known ... of ..." Is this section of articles for titles being removed for all or some articles? e.g. Lord Paramount of the Stormlands — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 10:25, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :Do you mean the gallery tables? Yeah, they're unwieldy. - 15:41, August 4, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah that's what I meant. Didn't know how to explain them properly. :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 00:38, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::Are we only removing the gallery tables, or should lists also be removed? :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 04:05, August 5, 2017 (UTC) :::: Lists are fine. - 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Watch this playlist Please watch this playlist I made on YouTube. Try to get to it soon, it's about 13 hours of content already and its unfinished - but it represents over a year of research. I figured out everything we didn't understand before. You need to see this. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLxojMpX5XGoXvaoZfioEVQP2dgQfisigd --The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:33, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :I'll clear my schedule. - 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Credible source Would you consider this to be a credible source, or should we wait until more confirmation? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 11:01, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :We generally don't accept IMDB as a source because like wikis it can be edited by anyone with an account. I'm sure it is true though, and they've probably got their own source to back it up. If you can confirmation of it then fine, but not IMDB on its own. - 11:04, August 6, 2017 (UTC) :::I'll be on the lookout for another source. :::— Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 11:05, August 6, 2017 (UTC) Fixing "see below" in Randyll Tarly's infobox Hey, would you be able to fix the "see below" part for the infobox of Randyll Tarly's page so that when viewers click it, they will be guided straight to the appearances tab? Thank you. --NarendraMartosudarmo (talk) 13:08, August 7, 2017 (UTC) SO7 EP5 MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2017 (UTC) add east to the category page pls MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 12:25, August 8, 2017 (UTC) Shields by Commander names Can I ask why you disapprove of this? Wikipedia places Flags and Shields/CoAs next to commander and leader names on most of their battle and war articles. Examples: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wars_of_the_Roses https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Hattin https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_Sino-Japanese_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Russian_Civil_War https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Napoleonic_Wars Some, like the Wars of the Roses, literally use the same kind of shield icon we do here. How come you disapprove of using this system on this Wiki?Salociin (talk) 08:14, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :On this wiki it serves no purpose, as the coat of arms of the commanders are (usually) the same as the combating factions (belligerents) - unlike on Wikipedia where the commanders, being real historical individuals, all have personal coats of arms which are known to us. Plus, at 15px they're too small to be properly visible. Putting a microscopic red dot next to Jaime Lannister's name when there's already a clear Lannister shield above his faction achieves nothing. It just makes the infobox more cluttered, and frankly that's a significant problem already. - 08:37, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :Fair enough.Salociin (talk) 11:44, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Velaryon Velaryon, eh? A fitting compromise between Targaryen and Ironborn. Btw, out of blind curiousity, what physical region of the world do you live in? (that is, if they're having a giant event at a scifi convention, would you be in range of San Diego Comic Con, New York Comic Con, DragonCon in Atlanta, London Comic Con, etc.?)--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:08, August 10, 2017 (UTC) :I'd say Velaryon is my joint favorite house, next to Harlaw... but I judged Velaryon more likely to appear in a future spin-off. I live just outside London. - 18:36, August 10, 2017 (UTC) Joffrey Baratheon Could you send me that link from where you got that image? MedusaandPoseiden (talk) 17:42, August 11, 2017 (UTC) Golden Company heraldry Well, the day we dismissed as impossible has arrived: the Golden Company will be in the TV show. ...meaning we'd need to distinguish their heraldry icons from the Gold Cloaks. God help us. Golden Company heraldry in the books is a solid gold banner, unblazoned. Gold Cloaks don't really have a sigil. Crud. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:15, August 12, 2017 (UTC) As soon as they appear on-screen, I think that "Golden Company" should go in the front page navbox for "Organizations". There aren't enough to merit adding in a new row. So I guess we should just replace "dosh khaleen" - they're not really an independent organization/faction so much as an aspect of Dothraki, which is also on the page (contrast with say, "Little birds" - that's unique enough that nothing else leads to it).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:50, August 13, 2017 (UTC) :Yup, they're coming, although judging from the leaks, not until season eight. Hopefully they'll give them their own unique sigil as well. - 15:02, August 13, 2017 (UTC) Gifs Why not? I've been here since 2011, and if is a harmless, interesting Gif for something like a dragon, I don't understand why that has ever been a problem. I mean, it's awesome.. showing the mass size and fire of it. 06:07, August 14, 2017 (UTC) :Depending on your device, they can cause page lag, slow down the load time, etc. I personally find it distracting to try and read an article with an animated image flickering away in the corner... I guess it's a preference thing. - 06:11, August 14, 2017 (UTC) ::I've never found them lagging.. if anything slows things down, it's those obnoxious videos we now have on each page lol. But that said, I've been part of many Wikias who has gifs as infobox images, like potions working, magics, etc. I don't find them distracting, as you can simply just scroll down and it won't follow you. It gives first time viewers a look at what the dragons are like on GoT. But, as I said, we can take a vote on this at a later time. Right now things are too busy. 06:13, August 14, 2017 (UTC) just another heads up I know I haven't been here in awhile, and I hate to sound pesty... but one thing we have always done here.. is images in infoboxes are always a little more narrow than "Boxy"... you'll see how I did them/replaced them on Jon and Gendry. I just takes up less space along the top of the page. Just wanted to give you a heads up :) 06:25, August 14, 2017 (UTC) (I went ahead and fixed the same for the Randyll image.) 15:29, August 14, 2017 (UTC) Uploading photos error Sorry about the problem with the image I uploaded. I am new and was aware of the rules. More importantly I found the template and editing tools difficult to work with so I was doing a lot of guessing. Please accept my apologies.By the way, the photo I uploaded of Lord Beric Dondarrion is all over the net catching people's eye because of his blazing blade. Arwen777 (talk) 19:02, August 15, 2017 (UTC)Arwen777 Thank You I just wanted to say thank you for blocking VishwangB, I'm seriously pissed off with the leaked information he posted. You have my gratitude. --[[User:Kryalis|'Kryalis']] (speak) 14:13, August 16, 2017 (UTC) HD screenshot of Bronn's gold coins Alright, I managed to download a high-resolution clip of the battle off YouTube and make a screencap (better than what I can make from my HBO Now screencaps) of Bronn's gold coins when they spill out in the battle in 704. Issues, however: *1 - It's still pretty blurry. *2 - ...the props department might just not have been coordinating with the writers, these probably weren't meant for closeups and probably aren't "canon" as such *3 - ...I can't see a dragon on them OR a face. *4 - ...they're taken from Highgarden and....is that a Tyrell rose on one side? But the triple-pointed crown of the Iron Throne/kingsguard on the other side? Morons. I had hoped maybe it was a Gardener Hand coin, but no, we can't have nice things. The books GIVE A DESCRIPTION of what their coinage looks like. You can google the god-damned thing and read wiki articles - like our own - on what they look like! But no, we don't have time for that, let's just make crap up! In conclusion, I don't know if we can pull "official" heraldry off this, it wasn't really meant to be on-screen.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 14:21, August 17, 2017 (UTC) :The Tyrell rose is clear but I'm not sure what that is supposed to be on the other side... the Iron Throne?... maybe. What heraldry were you hoping for? We have the Gardener hand already. - 06:48, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Front page character navbox Ack, it seems time to update this once again. In earlier seasons I tried to keep it along some vague notion of "access points for storylines" - when you've got half a dozen major character clusters and a need to prioritize limited space. Now things are condensing, as Cogman explained, into 3 different axis points (plus Samwell in Oldown, plus Sandor & the Brotherhood, which merge into other stuff). Now it falls closer to just "starring cast", with so many dead. More or less looking a the Season 7 article's cast list. First you've got your obviously core cast of 4 Starks plus 3 Lannisters plus Daenerys, 8 people. The 3 Greyjoy characters Theon, Yara, Euron, 11 out of 25. Varys and Littlefinger, always important, at 13. Brienne, Tormund, Sandor, 16. Etc. I think we should remove Meera given that she wasn't very prominent this season then left (though I hope she returns), and is redundant with Bran. Same with Podrick - doesn't do much and he's with Brienne. Ebrose was interesting for a while - only new recurring character with significant dialogue - but should probably also be removed. Who needs to be put in? Well, what caught my eye originally is I think we should swap out Meera for Gendry. That I'm pretty solid on. A LOT of people are looking up the Olenna article, even after her death. So based on navigation needs I kind of suggest removing Podrick to replace with Olenna. Others in the mix: Grey Worm, Gilly, Jorah, Night King (avoiding Ellaria, ack)...Beric Dondarrion, Gregor Clegane, Qyburn. Tycho Nestoris? Ah crud...let's see: these are the ones which I think might be changed that aren't off-limits: Meera, Ebrose, Davos, Melisandre, Podrick, Bronn. Of these...Bronn is important enough, Davos appears prominently enough, and Melisandre unique enough. Probably stay. Leaving Meera, Ebrose, Podrick. Three slots. I'm pretty sure Gendry should replace Meera, as I said. I don't think the world has a driving need for a Jorah Mormont front page link, given how little he's done overall hovering around as Daenerys's advisor. Gilly, unfortunately, overlaps so much with Samwell, though I would if I had space. Beric Dondarrion...overlaps with Sandor at this point? So...Olenna, Grey Worm, Night King, Gregor, Qyburn, Tycho... In order to show that there are not-white people on the show who kind of do have their own storylines, and because I'm a softie for a good romance, I think Grey Worm should replace Podrick, to put his navigation image next to Missandei. He's sort of the "POV" for the Casterly Rock assault I guess. Or at least, he's more prominent than Podrick. Leaving the question of who to replace Ebrose with (or if we should...I think we should, it seems that storyline ended)....well Qyburn and Tycho overlap enough with Cersei and they're not amazingly popular. Olenna's dead, unfortunately.... So....narrowing it down....the Night King, or Gregor Clegane? Conclusion of my ramblings: At least for now, *I think we should replace Meera Reed with Gendry. *I think we should replace Podrick with Grey Worm. *I think we should replace Ebrose...with either the Night King, or Gregor Clegane (we'll discuss this). --The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:08, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Oops I didn't know this was a thing. I just changed out Meera with Grey Worm, since he's had more screen time. lol Hope I didn't mess anything up 04:18, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :::Yeah, I put Ebrose up because Jim Broadbent said he would be in every episode this season... I guess some scenes got cut, damn! Definitely put Gendry up, especially since Joe Dempsie is a starring cast member now. And I hadn't even noticed that Jorah had been removed so yes, get him back up there! I personally don't agree with putting dead characters back up, but I'll leave that one to you. The Night King... I had never considered that before, but sure, I can't see why not. - 06:48, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Yes, images again lol I just noticed on Dickon's page, you had put one image at 200px. All the images on articles remain on the right side and at thumb size. Just wanted to give you a quick reminder. 06:05, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :In wikitext "thumb" just means "thumbnail", and is the code that allows you to add a written caption to the image. The parameters for changing an images display size exist independently of it, and can and should be used to maximize page layout and ensure that everything fits properly... think of putting a jigsaw together - if you insist on only using pieces that are the same size and shape and only completing the right-side half of the border... you're not going to get anywhere. The human eye travels from left to right when reading, which is why images should be spaced out in the same fashion. Most wikis do it this way (not to mention professional media publications), but Wookieepedia is a good example to look at. - 07:12, August 18, 2017 (UTC) :This has been our rule here for a longgggg time. It keeps things structured, and as you can see from this Wiki, we're all about structure. Thumb size means 190px...and if you read our image rules, it will say they all go to the right. Actually I just looked and the template for our image policy first warning was made in 2015, before you had come along. So let's just agree we can follow the policy? 16:54, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Community message I didn't even see the message until QueenBuffy pointed it out and it's been a week, but thank-you so much for deeming me a user of disctinction! Everyone here is so incredible. :) — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 01:37, August 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi Xanderen, I think I am no longer going to try and add photos since I appear to keep doing it wrong. Not doing it on purpose. Sorry. Arwen 777 Fuck you Just fuck you for being a speed deleter. DreamBrisdin (talk) 08:24, August 23, 2017 (UTC) :As you wish. - 08:48, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Benjen Given that Benjen Stark is a wight and still has his sentience, the Night King maybe will take interest in that fact. Also, as a fellow wight, it's not sure they killed him rather than overwhelming and taking him captive. After watching the scene several times in slomo, it's really not clear that they killed him rather than subduing. It maybe premature to list him as 'deceased' unless that means he is undead and not eliminated from the story. Alatari (talk) 09:25, August 23, 2017 (UTC) North-Portal.jpg Do you have Stark version of this image? I did not find one uploaded but thought you might have one already created. Seems like a good time to update this. Regards, Ser Shield McShield (talk) 02:42, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Question about the Image warning Hey, yesterday you added a warning to my talk page because something was wrong about the images I added. Could you explain what exactly I did wrong? I added a description, licensing and at least one category to all the images I uploaded yesterday, and they had fitting names as well. --Grizzhly (talk) 11:49, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :You need to add all applicable categories, not just one. You also need to categorise with the specific episode (if known), not "Season 7" - the former is a sub-category of the latter. - 12:40, August 25, 2017 (UTC) ::We can forget about that last warning, as I've just realised that the wording of the policy isn't exactly clear. - 12:42, August 25, 2017 (UTC) :::Alright, thanks for clearing that up! --Grizzhly (talk) 12:46, August 25, 2017 (UTC) y is everything locked Utkar22~HEAR ME ROAR! 05:14, August 28, 2017 (UTC) :Because we get a high volume of people (MANY are spammers and vandals) we have to keep things protected for just a bit while we get things in order and are able to edit without so many people working on them at the same time. 05:21, August 28, 2017 (UTC) removing things Why are you going behind some of my work/choices and undoing them without any discussion? Just like the talk page for Jon Snow.. there was a reason that was protected, yet you went behind me and unprotected it. Several pages I have updated infobox pics, then you go behind me and revert them. I'm unsure why you keep doing this to my work. 21:26, August 29, 2017 (UTC) :People were upset about Jon's talk-page being protected, and rightly so. There was no need to lock it - if you feel a discussion is going nowhere then you have the right to not take part in it, just as other users have the right to take part in it if they choose. Everyone involved was being civil, and discussing the matter in a healthy mature way... locking the page was, frankly, unacceptable, and a serious error in judgement on your part. Furthermore (as was pointed out by Mandon) the talk-page isn't just devoted to discussing Jon Snow's name - other matters need to be raised and dealt with there, as has been the case in the last few hours alone. :As for the other matter - I reverted the Euron image specifically because you overwrote the previous file with a completely different one. Uploading a better quality version of the same picture, or making adjustments to the dimensions is one thing, but replacing it with an entirely different file is something else. Even if you feel your choice is better, the original image could/should have been preserved so that it can be used somewhere else on the wiki. While we're on the subject... I feel the image you chose is significantly worse than the one you replaced it with. Euron is crouched down, his head is cocked at a jaunty angle, and he's pulling a weird/disgusted face because of the wight. The first image was perfect for the infobox, and there was no need to change it. :I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I really think you need to develop a thicker skin when it comes to this sort of thing. People revert/edit each others work all the time - it's part and parcel of the wiki business. You've been uploading over images I added all season long (including the very image we're discussing), yet I said nothing... if you feel these things should be discussed then why don't you extend the courtesy to anyone else? You seem to have an unfortunate sense of ownership when it comes to the images on this site... indeed, you said yourself "images have always been my thing" - this is an extremely childish attitude, and not at all in the spirit of the community. It seems to me that your recent 'work' "fixing infobox ratios" (which doesn't make any sense, by the way) is less about actually improving anything, and more about you just stamping your name on every image for the sake of it. Regardless, you're going about this the wrong way, and these... tantrums reflect poorly on you and the wiki. - 09:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC) ::First of all, if anyone needs to be watching their 'tone' with someone, it should be you with me. The talk page was temporarily blocked for a moment after the finale aired for good reason. The option to protect talk pages is there, thus, it is an option for us temporarily protect it. I'm not trying to be some bad guy, but I'm simply trying to cut back on discussion and debate when there is much more work at hand. As far as images, yes... it has been my thing since I started here, I won't deny that. I crop the images (and yes, this does makes sense, if you look at almost ALL the images on this wiki in infoboxes, they are all per portioned to a certain ratio... thus keeping a cohesive, professional/sleek look. It has always been that way, and WILL always be that way), lighten the images, select the proper images, etc. I don't mind sharing this 'job' if you want to call it that (as long as it adheres to the way we've always done it)... but when we're trying to work steadily to increase an ever growing Wiki, and i'm having things reverted and being undermined by an admin, then yes, that DOES bother me. I am not childish and please refrain from speaking to me in such a way. I've worked my butt off here many years, and we've always gotten along for the most part. In fact I'm usually the voice of reason between all you fellows. It seems to me you have it "Out for me"for some reason... talking about how I "stamp things", or this and that... which makes ZERO sense to me. Ask anyone who has known me here. p.s. The Euron image was changed because not only was it newer (while yes that doesn't always matter) you could see his face AND his clothing and I like how it suited the infobox. It was no reason for you to get upset about.) One more thing, using words, and taunting me like saying "Tantrum".... nope... not having it. Good day. 17:48, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Firstly, I didn't say anything about your "tone"... including telling you to watch it... not sure where you got that from. I did however, suggest that you develop a thicker skin, which, as a criticism, is more apt now than it was before. :::The reasons for protecting the talk-page are irrelevant. The fact that you were trying to "Cut back on discussion" was precisely the problem, and the reason I removed the protection. People have the fundamental right to discuss it if they choose. This doesn't take anything away from you, or stop you working on other parts of the site. :::As for the images - yes, they should be a certain way - profile instead of landscape (longer than they are wide) which most, if not all of the images you cropped this season were to begin with. You've been cropping them by an insignificant amount, and as a matter of fact, by a different amount on each file. All of the images you upload are of varying sizes, which just proves my point - you're not striving for "consistency" or "cohesion", as you call it... you're just overwriting images uploaded by other users for the sake of it. Whenever you do this you write "ADDED BY QUEENBUFFY" on the file page... which, as I said, proves my point. Infobox width is fixed at 250px, so I'm not sure what you're trying to achieve here. It doesn't give them a "sleek look" at all... that's nonsensical. :::I don't want to get into a protracted debate about which image of Euron was better... that's not the issue (which you didn't address at all). The point was it's improper practice to overwrite one file with a distinctly different one. If you felt your pick was better you should have uploaded it separately and added it to the article manually. I didn't "get upset" in the slightest - I reverted what I saw as (and it was) improper practice. :::Finally, I never accused you of "being out to get me", although it's very telling that you think in these terms. I responded to your... outburst in a level-headed manner (as I am now), and with what I feel is an accurate assessment of your behaviour and your motivations for making certain edits. As for my use of the word "tantrum"... with all due respect, I'm not sorry... it was, and is true. You had a tantrum, and you're having another one now, and (presumably) e-mailing The Dragon Demands to try and have my admin status revoked. Very transparent and predictable of you (if true), and I fully anticipated you taking such a course of action when I sent that last message. I'm at peace with that, and will never apologise for being honest. - 19:14, September 10, 2017 (UTC) 1) The talkpage was protected simply because people were bickering over the title name of Jon's page. We didn't have time to mess with that, and I stand by my protecting of that page. 2) The infobox images have always been taller/thinner , than boxy... I don't know how else to explain this to you. 3) The REASON I added ADDED BY QUEENBUFFY, is because I warned the user who originally uploaded the image with a warning...and I wanted other admins to see that I was the one who fixed it, to show the person who received the warning hadn't done it, but that I had done it. 4) You don't have to apologize for anything, but since 2011 things have been running quote smoothly, and I have not had an "tantrums" in which you are describing. You are still speaking to me as a child, as though I am in the wrong for my actions here. And for that, I am will not apologize as well. Either you can understand this is the way our Wiki has /always/ been ran, or you can leave and call it a day. Those are the options. 19:29, September 10, 2017 (UTC) (p.s. I am also scrolling up and seeing we've had this discussion about images and your using of them for quite some time now. Is there something you can't grasp or change about this? Something you aren't understanding? I realizing you may think it's stupid, but as I have said, it's always been this way...and I hope we can end this discussion once and for all) 19:44, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::Clearly, I must be missing something, so maybe you can help me with it? Let's look at some examples, shall we? :::On the 14th of August you uploaded over an image of Randyll Tarly I added. The dimensions of the original image were 600 pixels in width by 725 in length - a total difference of 125 pixels. It was already longer than it was wide, the correct format. The image you replaced it with is 508px x 703px... a difference of 215 pixels. Let's put aside the fact the your version was actually lower quality than the original, the actual amount you cropped it by was only 90 pixels, an utterly insignificant change. Today you uploaded an image of Jon Snow to go into the season two profile slot... the dimensions of this image - 427 x 570... a difference of 98 pixels! A smaller length to width ratio than that of the original Randyll Tarly image I uploaded. So yes, please do explain to me what it is I'm "not grasping". - 21:17, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Arya Stark Article Indefinite Lock (Reason?) Greetings Xanderen, I was wondering if you could look into why the Arya Stark article was locked indefinitely (I looked over the edits starting from mine going forward and i don't see what prompted it) by User:The_Dragon_Demands who i left a message for on his talk page some hours ago but have not yet received a response. Thank you TessaVarzi (talk) 08:11, August 30, 2017 (UTC)TessaVarzi :Sorry about that. No reason was given for the protection so I'll unlock it for you. - 09:40, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Snow bears Then like Ice Dragons and Dragons... we need to make a page that says "Ice bears", because they are legendary and mythological. 17:39, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :No, they're not... no more than polar bears are in real life. - 19:16, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::So you suggest this page http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Ice_dragons should be deleted? 19:35, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :::No, of course not... ice dragons are a legendary species within Westerosi mythology. A polar bear that's been killed and brought back as a wight is just a dead polar bear. - 19:42, September 10, 2017 (UTC) :So we need to remove the wight bear image from the infobox then I suppose. 19:46, September 10, 2017 (UTC) ::No, why would we? The previous image was from the Telltale game, so a live action one should be preferably. - 19:49, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Thick Skin/Your behavior I understand you saying I need "thick skin", but by this point, you are starting to really just bully me and point me and my edits out individually. Please stop. Please leave me alone. I have read what you've said, I understand it, I respect it, now please respect my wishes and once again, we haven't changed image ratio stuff since the beginning of time. This does not need to be an issue any longer. Can we please please please please please stop now. I will have to block you from contacting me if you continue this. Thanks. 21:29, September 10, 2017 (UTC) We can work this out. We should have had a better system of communication in place. Please e-mail me at thedragondemands@hotmail.com.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:56, September 11, 2017 (UTC) The fault is mine for not addressing criticisms sooner, allowing frustrations to mount. Xanderen: We will now formally handle all Image Policy discussion on the Talk page for the image policy: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Game_of_Thrones_Wiki_talk:Policies,_Guidelines_and_Parent_Filter I want you to go there, and in one comprehensive post, explain everything you disagree with about image policy. We might not agree with them but this is more formal. We need an actual "system" in place. We need to make the rules more clearly visible - so people know where to discuss them. The back and forth on Talk pages was counter-productive. Just as we really shouldn't debate "who should go in the front page cast portal" on our own talk pages, but on the "Talk" page for Main. Overburden of work is frustrating to all. Arguing won't solve this, we're all smarter than that. No one needs to be blocked, no one needs their Adminship removed, we just need to more formally set out what the heck we're doing. Then we either follow the rules, revert things that break the rules (by pointing to those rules), or, discuss changing the rules formally on the policy Talk page. I've handled image policy like a chore I kept putting off, saying "I'll get to it a little later", until tempers flared. All will be well, we're smarter than this and can work together on it. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:14, September 11, 2017 (UTC) "War for Westeros" In the talk page for Daenerys Targaryen's invasion of Westeros, two users have mentioned that Cersei refers to this conflict as the "War for Westeros" in dialogue from "The Dragon and the Wolf." (Specifically, "He's going to ferry the Golden Company back here to help us win the War for Westeros.") Opinions on this? — Queen of the Andals and the First Men (talk) 09:47, September 12, 2017 (UTC)